Nobodies Don't Bleed
by One Winged Kharl Sama
Summary: I noticed there was no SaixZexion fics, so this is my attempt at one. PG13 for NOW, will be rated M much later for.. certain situations. Spoilers in this story, so beware!
1. Can You Feel It The Moons Power

Authors Note: If you haven't played KH, you will be confused with some of the things that are referenced to in the story. If you HAVE played KH as well as KH2, you may still be confused if you've never played KH COM.Thanks, you can ask me to explain things you have questions about, I suppose.Thanks for reading:3 Saix/Zexion is the main pairing of this fic.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
You should be...  
Floating, floating, floating. That's what my heart was telling me.  
My heart?  
My eyes slowly blinked opened.  
"Saix, do you always sleep here?"  
I looked up, and my eyes met with the person addressing me, a strand of his blonde hair falling peskily in his face. "If you sleep here, you will dream"  
"Dream what?"  
"That you're somebody"  
The blonde called Demyx got a sly look about his face.  
"Imagine that, dreaming that you are a somebody like me! Maybe you should stop sleeping next to Zexion's freakin' grave, it's making you insane"  
Sometimes Demyx could be an annoying little fucker.  
"Don't talk to me tht way, you weak excuse for a--"  
"Insaaaaaaane"  
Said Demyx, taunting in the most unbearably annoying voice possible. I would of wrung his neck if he hadn't of vanished into the darkness from which he came.  
"I hope I'm never like him"  
But he was right. I always had dreams about Zexion and myself's past when I slept in here, the creation of all things. I picked up a piece of Zexions mangled name plate. The word "cloaked" was inscribed.  
"The Cloaked Schemer"  
I whispered and closed my eyes.  
Flash Back   
"Saix."  
"What?"  
"Welcome"  
The other members stared in shock. Zexion had actually welcomed somebody. What was more suprising, was thatfor once the words that left his mouth were sincere, the others could tell...  
"How many of you are there?"  
"Seven...now."  
Zexion said smiling. The others started to murmur.  
"HEY! You guys don't want to fuck with me!"  
Zexion said, eyes glazed with malice.  
"That's enough"  
Xemnas stepped forward. He nodded at Zexion.  
"Show Saix where he will be staying"  
Zexion nodded and starting walking away, Saix following calmly behind. When the others were out of earshot, Saix spoke up.  
"Who says we have to listen to that fool, hn?"  
"That's just the way it is around here."  
"But, it doesn't have to be---"  
"If I wanted to be stupid and violate the rules, I'd be like... Oh, nevermind it. Look, we don't have a choice"  
Zexion made a gesture with his hand as if to wave away the subject.  
"Here's your room."  
Saix was speechless. It was an incredibly large black and white room, with windows for walls. Outside he could see an extravagent, heart shaped moon.  
"Isn't this beautiful?"  
Zexion asked, putting his hand on the window.  
"How the hell should I know? How can I know..."  
Zexion turned to face Saix, upon hearing his response.  
"I don't have a heart, but some things are as plain as day"  
End of Flashback  
Saix opened his eyes."Plain as day, eh?"  
He put the piece of plaque in his pocket.  
"You were beautiful"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to the sound of the council arguing."So, as for the Sora situation, it's settled then?"All the members nodded their heads or voiced their approval, Axel the only one in disagreement. He sat with his arms crossed, eyes full of hatred.  
"Saix, you may begin your mission now"  
Xemnas said, shooing me off.  
'shit.' I thought.  
Xemnas opened one of his closed eyes, it glimmered a brilliant yellow.  
"Or were you too busy dreaming to even realize what that particular mission is?"  
I heard Demyx snicker from across the table, and I glared. I wasn't going to let that maggot get any sort of satisfaction from my mistake.  
"Saix will even sleep in council to dream of Zexion"  
There was a brief tension, quicky broken as I arose from the table fiercly.  
"I know what I have to do. Excuse me"  
I created a dark portal and stepped through, arrivng at Hollow Baston.  
"At least you heard the location right"  
"Demyx, I suggest you leave. I would just HATE to lose another member of the organization"  
"What, you're gonna kill me?"  
I cringed as he laughed right in my face. I couldn't stand looking at it anymore, so my fist swiftly collided with his face, sending him to the ground. I smiled at the sight of him hacking up blood.  
"Remember, I'm a higher rank than you are. Remember who you are dealing with"  
I rose my hand to strike him again.  
"Wait!"  
I decided to give him a chance to plead for mercy.  
"Look, I'll do your mission for you"  
"And if you fail, the blame would be on me!"  
I struck him again, and he cried out in agony.  
"I'm not fucking stupid, Demyx"  
"I won't fail! Just please don't kill me.. I'm...I'm somebody"  
The poor pathetic thing sat there in his own bloody mess crying, countless tears pouring down his face.  
"Very well,"  
I watched him stagger to his feet.  
"You may have my mission for now"  
"Thank you."  
I grunted and spat at him, turned and walked away. That had been the most pathetic thing I had witnessed in my whole so called life. I didn't know where I was going to go now. After awhile of wandering, I caught Axel through the corner of my eye. He was at some sort of stand, holding something. He turned and spotted me.  
Great.  
"Hey, Saix! Check this out, Sea-Salt icecream!"  
He teleported over to me, holding the disgusting looking piece of shit on a stick.  
"Try some!"  
"...No"  
I had said, but when he held it to my lips, I found myself reaching my tongue out for a taste. It wasn't as bad as I had thought.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I was looking for you. I was hoping you would give me your mission."  
I smiled and took another lick.  
"I gave that to someone else awhile ago"  
Another lick. This stuff was damn good. Axel jerked the treat away.  
"Damn, I tempted you with my icecream for no reason"  
"You think that only iceceam would get me to give up my position?"  
I laughed with arrogance, but he smiled just as smugly as ever.  
"I have something you want, more than anything. It's in my belief I could control you with it"  
I raised an eyebrow quizically.  
"What is it?"  
He took a bow as darkness began to surround him.

"Zexion"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, did this seem short to all of you? Sorry it's short, the next chapter will be extremely long if this story is worth writing another chapter for. XD Please read... and review:3 Heh, Saix and Axel were flirting a bit. They won't end up together, don't worry XP


	2. Moon, Shine Down

Authors Note: I'm continuing this partly because the OTHER LunarSchemer writer is bugging me to, and partly because I got pretty good reviews. For the sake of you all and I, it's no longer in first person-- YAY! Also, I'll try to organize the writing better ; my computer put it in a weird format last time.

Oh yeah, I don't own KH. Or any of the characters, including Saïx, unfortunately enough.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Saïx didn't believe the 'fiery red-head' for a second... at least that's what he kept trying to tell himself. It had been nearly over a year since he had last laid eyes on Zexion... so why? He shook his head, consuling himself in his mind. Everyone knew that he had been the only one Zexion would share his intentions with, or more the less talk to. Even Axel knew that, and he knew that Zexion was his weakness. He paused.

"My weakness?"

Could it be that Axel... No, he didn't have the audacity or rashness to... or did he?

Yes, he didn't hae the same fighting spirit he used to have. Leaning against his window's glass, he slowly allowed his eyes to close. Beneath the moonlight, half asleep, he drifted through dreams... or were they memories?

_Flashback_

_Zexion, what the hell happened to you? Zexion, you MUST answer me! There's no time for good-byes... you have to tell me who did this to you and I'll..._

-And you'll do what? It's too late.Why avenge me? What good will it do? I am wasting my last breaths on this, rather than saying my parting words to you, is that what you really want? Is it Saïx?-

_I don't care what you want. I don't care what I want. I just want to--_

Zexion's words came out as a strangled breath, but all Saïx could do was watch emotionlessly.

_If I had a heart, this is where I would..._

Black dust like a dream floated and twirled it's way into the sky, and then slowly dissepated...

_end flashback_

Saïx awoke from his daze, and held his head in his hands. For some reason, he had a terrible headache and something was teasing at his mind that he couldn't quite remember... He looked out the window, and spyed Axel doing whatever it was down below- and decided this was his que to leave. That wretch was ruining his view.

Saïx seemed to float instead of walk out of his "door" and into the further dissapointment of the Kingdom he was contained in. It took him awhile to notice, but when he did, he held his head again.

"My damn mind is playing tricks on me..."

He looked up again, and realized, that what he thought was an illusion was actually there. The portal to Zexion's room... was very well open. Was this one of Axel's tocls. a dream, or something else? He was quite indecisive, and also rather daft today, so he stepped through, taking heed not to take any of the things he saw within seriously.

The room was just as he remembered it to be, it resembled a study, or a library if you will. The walls could of been adorned, but no-one could tell. Book shelves surrounded the room, desks and papers were turned over and scattered on the floor. It was still messy. It was still larger than his. That still kind of irked him. He walked around, and spotted 'Zexion' leaning against one of the bookshelves.

"A hallucination of my mind, huh?"

"A figment, actually."

Saïx turned his head instantly, upon hearing the voice.

"Namine. Did Axel put you up to this?"

"I have learned, that some things are better left unsaid."

Saïx grunted and glared.

"So, is he real or not?"

"He is real. He cannot speak, cannot hear. He's made of your memories, you see..."

Saïx touched Zexion's shoulder, but it went right through. His eyes looked lifelless, deep purple pools of nothing. Namine held a sketch of the pair in her hands. Saïx, looking back at it, couldn't take it anymore, and tore the picture violently from the girls' hands, ripping it to shreds. The image of Zexion faded.

"You're nothing but a common witch."

Namine unflinchingly went over and picked her sketchbook up off of the floor.

"I can bring him back, I can put him in a chamber just like Sora's... I can piece together Zexion's memories, and even restore his body."

"You have that much power?"

"I have enough left to do just this. It might take longer, but it can happen."

Saïx was getting annoyed with her, and fast.

"Why would you want to do this?"

"I don't want to do anything anyone here tells me to. Xemnas suspects, that you're going to leave the organization."

Saïx was taken aback by that assumption.

"No, that's not---"

"He says you've grown so much weaker, that your rank is declining ever since Zexion ceased to exsist."

"I wish you would instead."

"I know."

The room they were standing in faded, and then they were back in the regular "proof of exsistence" room. Zexion's door; was still shattered. Saïx had known it was trickery, and was enraged that even the superior agreed in toying with his mind.

"If you want to see his body, it's currently being restored."

"Where Sora was?"

"Yes."

Namine left Saïx to his thoughts, which was not a good thing at the current point and time. He was on the brink of what he thought to be hysteria. He tried going back to his room, he tried taking walks, and he tried sleeping. Nothing could keep his curiousity from peaking. With a sigh of defeat, he travelled at an alarming pace to the room where Sora once slept. Slowly he walked down the hall past a whole line of pods, and then came to a door. He hesitantly sauntered in, closing it entrance behind him. Carefully, cautiously, he walked up to the glass figure in the center of the room, pressing his hands on the transparent shield.

"Zexion."

He whispered to the sleeping body inside. Saïx knew it'd be more than a year before he was to set foot outside his crystal prison... and frankly, he couldn't wait that long. He wanted to speak with Zexion...now...

Unknowingly, he sank to his knees and just sat there, staring. How he wished he could feel something; unfortunately he could only imagine how to feel. He could only create countless ruses. Right now, he was putting on one of saddness.

"You only have to wait two years."

Saïx didn't turn to see who was addressing him.

"Two, eh?"

"Maybe by then, you will have a heart."

Saïx felt what he thought was undeniably, sensation. If he had a heart while Zexion was living...

"Go prove you want him awakened. Sora and the others should be arriving in your haven quite soon..."

With this, Xemnas left, and Saïx soon after. Just as he arrived through darkness and where he need be, Sora and his friends walked in.

He turned to face them.

"Only you could of made it this far in one piece... Roxas."

"That's really getting old!"

The youth called Sora exclaimed, apparently annoyed.

Saïx lifted his Claymore(?) as a gust of wind and dust blew fiercly at Sora,Riku,Kairi, Donald and Goofy. Riku, who safeguarded Kairi, was blown back out of the battling range, as a forcefield blocked them from returning.

"Moon, SHINE DOWN!"

He called, launching himself at Sora. He got rid of Donald and Goofy right away. pummeling their weak and fragile bodies into the ground. He saw something change in Sora's face, a glare that once belonged to Roxas.

"I underestimated you."

Saïx said plainly as his prey attacked him with all he had. The two battled it out for a long while, and Saïx strength was declining. He couldn't understand why, why this boy wasn't even tired, wasn't even phased. As he thought this, Sora's keyblade hit him with full force, knocking the breath from him.

Dropping his weapon at his feet, Saïx weakly staggered to look at the moon one last time.

"Why...?"

He reached his hand out towards the light, and swore he could see Zexion there...

"Kindom..Hearts... where is my heart..?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AuthorsNote: Didn't mean for it to end that way, but oh well.

Yes, there will be another chapter--- if you so desire.

If there IS to be another one, it will be much longer, and in Zexion's POV.

But if you don't review, I won't bother. ;D


End file.
